The present invention is directed to a device for visually measuring the gloss of a surface, and particularly the gloss of the surface of an automobile, so that comparisons may be made between the polishing effectiveness of different polishing chemicals.
There are many known devices for measuring specific qualities of a surface. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,396,627 there is disclosed a device for measuring surface roughness, while in U.S. Pat. No. 3,349,665 there is disclosed a device for measuring the reflecting properties of a surface. Both of these prior art devices, however, are costly to produce and require a much greater degree of technological sophistication than the present invention which is designed for easy use by anyone desiring to approximately gauge the differences in gloss of surfaces.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,799,203 also discloses a device for visually measuring the characteristics of a glossy surface, but which is cumbersome to use and costly to produce.